Anata ga Inakute Sabishiidesu
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Aku terkurung dalam sepi, mendekam dalam rasa sunyi.. Tenggelam dalam lautan asa, bersama cinta yang tak kunjung kembali. Dan lubang yang menganga di hati. Tolong bebaskan aku dari segala penat ini. Jikalau kau tak bisa, biarkan aku yang melepas diri. Terimakasih dan... selamat tinggal. /Au/DLDR


_Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.,]

 _Angst_

 **Warning!**

 _Typo(s), menguras emosi, (miss)typo, OoC, GaJe, etc._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bila malam datang…_

 _Nyatamulah yang paling ingin kusentuh.._

 _Bila pagi tiba…_

 _Dirimu yang paling ingin kulihat.._

 _Bila sore menjelang…_

 _Peluh tubuhmu yang paling ingin ku usap._

 _Tapi kau tidak ada, tidak disini._

 _Kau berjalan sendiri bersama kakimu yang enggan berbalik haluan menghadapku._

 _Tak menoleh , tak tersenyum._

 _Sangat jauh, tidak tersentuh._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku terkurung dalam sepi, mendekam dalam rasa sunyi.._

 _Tenggelam dalam lautan asa, bersama cinta yang tak kunjung kembali._

 _Dan lubang yang menganga di hati._

 _Kutatap pigura berpotretkan dirimu yang menempel kokoh pada dinding,_

 _Melampiaskan rindu yang membucah di dada dan dalam setiap helaan nafas._

 _Yang mungkin tak berarti._

 _._

 _._

 _Kuingat kembali kisah kita yang hanya berurai air mata dan kepedihan._

 _Mengoyak luka, menggores sanubuari._

 _Menangis lalu tertawa lagi._

 _Menangis lalu tertawa lagi…_

 _Menangis lalu…ah, aku tak sanggup lagi mengatakannya._

 _Sasuke_ -kun _, bisakah kau bebaskan aku.._

 _Aku ingin bebas dari semua penat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Titik-titik air bening itu jatuh membasahi kertas berwarna kuning pucat yang ada di tangannya. Membasahi setiap goresan tinta yang berbaris rapi di atasnya.

Tubuhnya yang kelihatan tegang, perlahan merosot jatuh ke lantai. Naruto sendiri yang ada di depannya hanya hanya bisa diam sembari memandang iba sahabat lamanya ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mana.." gumam pria itu lirih tercekat oleh isak tangis yang ditahannya.

"Dari awal.." Naruto mulai berujar. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, ia juga tengah menahan tangisnya. "kau mana pernah peduli. Kau hanya sibuk bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja, hanya untuk dilihat oleh ayahmu."

Kepala lelaki Uchiha itu menunduk dalam, tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri. Seolah-olah rasa kebas yang ada di sana bisa hilang dengan hal itu.

"Andai kau tahu…"

"Mana… MANA ISTRIKU, NARUTO." Seolah sudah habis kesabaran, Sasuke berteriak kalap di wajah Naruto. Giginya bergemelutuk geram sama seperti dengan otot-ototnya yang menegang.

"SIALAN KAU, SASUKE!" Pria jabrik itu menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke hingga menabrak dinding. "Kalau kau mau tahu dia di mana," Menarik nafas dalam, "dia ada dipembaringan terakhirnya, tengah tidur di sana dengan tenang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan emosi tertahan.

Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Akhirnya, dengan segala _pride_ dan nama klannya yang di junjung tinggi, ia duduk bersimpuh dengan badan membungkuk di depan Naruto sambil bibirnya tak henti mengucap kata maaf.

Naruto hanya memandang remeh pada Sasuke, "bahkan kau matipun, kata maafmu tak akan cukup." Lelaki itu bergegas mengambil langkah hendak keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat akan meraih kenop pintu.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan fatal yang pernah aku lakukan adalah…"

Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

… _membiarkan adikku menikah dengan bajingan seperti dirimu,"_

Lalu menutupnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang terkapar lelah seperti tanpa raga tanpa jiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke-_ kun _.._

 _Bisakah kau bebaskan aku…_

 _Aku lelah dengan semua kepenatan ini…_

 _Tapi.._

 _Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya…_

 _Maka biarlah aku yang membebaskan diriku sendiri.._

 _Dalam goresan takdir yang tak berujung._

 _Dalam perasaan yang mungkin tak akan pernah berbalik rasa.._

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya dan…_

 _Selamat tinggal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Owari

 _(28 Des 2015)_

* * *

A/n:

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat yang udah baca. arti judul cerita ini ; kehilagan kamu.

Oke, saya tahu ini emang _mainstream_ banget! Yah, jadi ceritanya SasuSaku udah nikah ya :) Cuma, Sasu itu cuek banget ama Saku dan malah sibuk **kerja** sampe gak ada waktu, jadi, Sakura itu merasa kalo Sasu gak cinta ama dia dan lebih memilih menghabisi hidupnya sendiri #Uapa (?)

Maaf kalo jadinya gak jelas gini ya.. Anggap aja di sebagian isi hati saya buat SS. Ehm, silahkan PM saya aja ya kalo ga ngerti!

Btw, kalian lebih suka pair apa; SasuSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku, DeiSaku, ToneSaku, SasoSaku #Plak(Saku semua XD) atau _the others?_


End file.
